Indescribable
by everwhatever5
Summary: Naruto searches for an answer to a question that's been troubling him forever. When the answer comes to him, it's like nothing he's ever imagined.


Indescribable

What's a kiss?

That question echoed and haunted young Naruto's head every hour of the day. He was determined to find the answer, and one day, he decided to go ask his friends the question. At first he hesitated, because everyone would just give him different answers. Or insults. But then he figured his other plan of Googling the answer would just give him shit like the Make-Out Paradise How-To. No way he would want that. It would only confuse him.

Naruto wanted to start off by asking someone he loved and trusted the most. Sakura. The dream girl of his life. When he found her, he nervously cleared his throat and asked shyly,

"S-Sakura? Uhmmmm.. What's a kiss?"

Sakura whipped around and spit water all over Naruto and shot a terrified look on her face.

"What the hell, Naruto?!?!"

She turned and ran away. Naruto took the sleeve of his shirt and whipped away the water-Sakura spit from his face. Maybe Sakura just didn't like kissing. Whatever. She was no help.

Naruto then trotted over to Kakashi Sensei's to ask the question. When he did, Kakashi put down the book he was reading and said,

"Well, it all depends on what kind of kissing you're talking about. Let's see…" He rubbed his chin and faced the ceiling. "There's the peep kiss, the French kiss, oh! Not to mention the whoop-whoop kiss and of course my very PERSONAL favorite is the-"

"-Ooooooooohhh-kay? I'm gonna go ask someone else!" Naruto said, feeling quite awkward.

"Hmph. Suit yourself," Kakashi returned to his reading, "Believe me, though. I am the king of love and lust. I've read the Make-Out Paradise How-To. Great stuff, dude!"

Naruto exited Kakashi's house laughing at how much of a fool his Sensei was. Naruto thought maybe Lord Hokage would give him a more clear answer. He was a very wise man, after all, he was Hokage. He was old, but he was Hokage. When Naruto asked him the question, he grunted and said loudly,

"Heh, heh, Naruto! When I was your age little kids like me never knew there was even a such thing as kissing. Heck! We were hard working ninjas then, we were! Shoveling dirt and plowing fields and…"

Hokage continued talking but didn't even notice that Naruto had already left the room. Later on, Naruto had almost given up hope because he had asked half of everyone he knew and he STILL didn't get the answer he was looking for! He was walking down a crowded street and thought to himself, "Maybe a complete stranger will tell me the answer!" He walked up to a middle-aged man with hair in a bun and said,

"Hey, dude, what's a kiss?"

"Little savage, get outta my way!"

He shoved Naruto to the ground and mumbled, "Stupid kid."

Naruto was obviously upset. "BASTARD!!!!!!!" He screamed.

It was very late when Naruto had finished asking everyone he knew. Well, he almost asked everyone he knew. He didn't ask Sasuke. He figured if he did, he's probably be scarred for life. So Naruto started walking home alone. He didn't get his answer.

"Maybe Googling it was the best plan all along," Naruto sighed.

Suddenly a voice called his name in the distance. At first he thought it was just the wind, but then the calling became closer, it was getting louder and more clear. It was a young girl's voice. It was, Sakura's. Naruto groaned and kept walking. Sakura rushed over to Naruto and stopped when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Huff, huff, Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto's expression remained frozen.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura grabbed his hand and led him over to a bench.

"Look, Naruto, about what I did earlier, ya know, when you asked me that question? Well, I…I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up at her in the eyes.

"It was stupid and rude for me to just spit in your face and diss you like that. You were only asking an innocent question and I totally pissed you off. I was just, just…" Naruto put his hands on hers.

"Just, what?" he asked.

"I was just thinking…about Sasuke."

"Oh." Naruto's face fell.

" I just really miss him, ya know? Ever since he left the village and joined the other side I've been heartbroken and mourning for him to come back. B-but, I-I-I don't think h-he… will…." At that point, Sakura was crying.

"Sakura, I am so sorry," Naruto said, trying to sound sweet. "I didn't mean to-"

"-No, no, it's alright. Silly me," Sakura giggled, trying to hide the tears. "Moving on is hard sometimes hard. But I have to learn to let go and open to other possibilities. Now, about the question you asked earlier. I hope this is the answer you were hoping for."

Naruto perked up in delight. "Really?" he asked.

"Naruto, I'm gonna give you your first kiss." Sakura put her hand on his cheek.

Naruto frowned. "But, Sakura, it won't be my first. Remember? When I accidentally… W-well, yeah."

Sakura leaned closer. "This, Naruto, will be your first REAL kiss." She leaned closer and closer to Naruto until their lips gently touched. All of a sudden, Naruto was getting this feeling inside that he had never felt before. Love. This was nothing like the crush he had on her before. This was real.

Soon, they started kissing harder and faster. Naruto felt like he was free from everything. No words needed to be spoken. Naruto's question was answered. This thing was far too powerful to explain, but the only word that can describe it is, indescribable.

THE END!!!!

I had fun writing this story. Please write a review and PLEASE be honest. Tell me about the parts that you loved, or the parts that you hated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
